One Hell of a Butler
by TheKat6
Summary: Ciela has spent most of her life alone, her only request now is for her Butler to be with her...One shot. Adult content. Ciel has been changed to Ciela making him female.


**I'm not sure how this is going to fly, but regardless, here is a one shot that I came up with for Black Butler. I changed Ciel to Ciela making him a girl. I'm not into yaoi. No disrespect. Just not my thing. :)**

Ciela had known exactly what she was getting into when she entered this deal. But never had she expected the outcome to be so…dashing.

It's no secret that Sebastian is the loveliest creature she has ever seen to walk this earth. It made her heart soar knowing that he is to be by her side…until the end. Sebastian always liked to remind her of that.

It is true that he will always be there to tend to her needs…but it's not the way she wants it to be. Ciela would rather Sebastian be by her side, because he is smitten with her…not tied by a demonic deal.

"But," she thought to herself "I do happen to like the symbol that I got out of the deal." Ciela let out a quiet giggle at the thought. Sebastian brought her out of her day dream.

"Mistress, it's time for tea," Sebastian said in his flawless speech, "Perhaps you would like to take it in the gardens today. It's not very often the weather is so permitting."

"That's a lovely idea. Yes, I'll take it in the garden then." Ciela hoisted her skirts and made her way to the white wraught iron table strategically placed under a tree on the terrace. It overlooks the plethora of wisteria and roses that are scattered amongst the Phantomhive estate.

"The gardens are looking marvelous, mistress. Is there anything else you need attended to, madame?" Sebastian said, always being polite.

"No, thank you" Ciela hesitated "Well…there is one thing…" she said in between sips of her tea.

"What's that young mistress?" Sebastian said raising an eyebrow. He had never seen his mistress like this before. She was always removed and emotionless. But today, she was blushing like a school girl about to confess her love to a boy in her class. The very thought made Sebastian become slightly nervous and amused.

"_Humans are always so intriguing…"_ Sebastian thought to himself.

"Yes…I…I want you to walk with me in the gardens." Ciela said. She felt her cheeks reddening and her pulse quicken.

"Of course, mistress," Sebastian said while raising his right hand to his chest and making a slight bowing motion. A signature gesture of his.

"It gets so lonely in this mansion…it used to be bustling with people…" Ciela said. She looked around her gardens. The rose bushes were always her favorite. The blood red roses always reminded Ciela of her mother. Each morning there would be a vase of fresh roses picked from the garden in her room by her mothers' request.

"_My darling you are as lovely as a rose, I want you to be surrounded by things that are as lovely as you!"_ Mrs. Phantomhive would always tell her little girl. The thought made a lump rise in Ciela's throat. She didn't want to display such emotion in from of Sebastian, so she compartmentalized the thought for another time. Regardless of Ciela's effort Sebastian saw the storm of emotions crossing his young mistress's face.

"Would you like me to have a dozen of the roses picked and placed in your chambers, madam?" Sebastian said. He is the king of tact and picking up on social ques.

"Oh my, Sebastian! That is a lovely idea!" Ciela exclaimed. Sebastian was taken aback by her bubbly response. The two walked in the gardens and took the sun for the rest of the afternoon.

"The sun is hastily setting. It's time for dinner to be prepared. If you will please excuse me, I must return to the manor." Sebastian said. He escorted Ciela back into the manor and left her in the study. He attended to cooking the evening meal.

"Something is going on inside the mind of that human…," the thought ate at Sebastian to the point of lunacy.

"_It gets so lonely in this mansion…"_ Ciela's admission stuck out to Sebastian. A twinge of pain shot through his chest when he heard her say that. The feeling puzzled Sebastian. Why should he care? Why does it bother him so? He wanted to take away the sad expression that formed on her face. He wanted to take away all of her pain and make it his own.

"_What am I THINKING? I'm a demon for the Gods sake! I shouldn't be feeling sympathy for a foolish human! I am bound by contract…of course I feel this way. The contract is making her emotions become my own. Yes…that's all..." _Sebastian tried to rationalize his thoughts. He is a skilled master in fighting and has taken down every opponent. His own mind was proving to be a most formidable foe.

Ciela remained in her room alone. How she detested the solitary confines of the house she is trapped in. She longed for companionship. It would not be difficult for her to go find a suitor, but she did not want just _anyone._ Her heart wanted no other but Sebastian. It had crossed her mind that she could just simply order him to love her and be her companion. But that was not love…or a relationship. She would just end up being more alone than she was to begin with. Ciela was lucky that she was not going to be forced into an arranged marriage like the other girls…So she wanted to take advantage of her circumstances and experience what real love is like.

"Would he ever come to think of me that way…Perhaps not…After all he is a demon. He would have no business being with me unless it is through the contract." Ciela said, discouraging herself.

"Sebastian…falling in love with me…that's so ridiculous." A tear rolled down her cheek. A simple tear turned into light sobs. Her loneliness hit her like a punch to the chest. Sebastian had heard Ciela's personal monologue from the hall. Another shot of pain spread through his chest. The thoughts of comforting her came again to his mind. Sebastian saw Ciela crying. He wanted to kiss every tear that ran down her cheek and hold her in his arms. He wanted to be her wall of strength and—

"_WHAT IN THE HELL AM I THINKING…"_ Sebastian screamed in his mind. Thoughts of wrapping his arms around her and feeling her creamy smooth skin hazed his mind. He wanted to see how her skin felt it was decorated with a silver choker.

"Mmm…I bet that is delicious…I want a taste…What…the hell am I saying." Sebastian could not believe the words that were escaping his mouth. He watched as Ciela's chest rise and fall with each gasp in between sobs. Sebastian also took note to the orbs that peaked over the top of her neckline. Everything about Ciela changed for him. He never realized how beautiful and seductive Ciela was. He was too occupied with being her butler to pay any attention. Sebastian desired her. He wanted to take her into his bed and make her forget all of her pain. The very image made him harden and quicky become uncomfortable.

"_I have truly gone mad."_ Sebastian said. Sebastian went back to making dinner preparations.

Ciela thought she heard someone at her door. She glanced back at the portal to find no one was there.

"Only my imagination…" Ciela said. She closed the door and went to change for her evening meal. She took extra time and care into her appearance tonight.

"I wonder if Sebastian is swayed by garments and perfumes." Ciela said with a giggle. She wore a red scandalously low cut gown. It was trimmed with black laces, Sebastian's favorite color.

"A little red for lust, black for elegance. Perfect. I wonder how Sebastian will react seeing me in this gown!" Ciela was excited about being a minx. She adjourned to the dining room where Sebastian was waiting for her. He was not expecting what he saw. His breath hitched when he saw a vision of red and black lace. His mind hazed with lust and need. He wanted to touch the swell of breast that peeked out of the sad excuse for a neckline. The diamond drop that rested in her cleavage did not help at all.

"You are looking quite exceptional this evening, mistress." Sebastian said cooly, trying to keep his voice level. Ciela seductively glanced at him and smiled like the devil.

"Thank you, Sebastian. How very kind of you." Her voice was like liquid gold and make Sebastian's cock become rock solid.

"Your meal is ready. I will serve it right now." Sebastian said. He would have done anything to get out of the room.

"These damn humans." Sebastian said. He brought the tray out to the table and placed it in front of his mistress and removed the cover. Ciela looked down at the fine cuisine in front of her and gave Sebastian another seductive glance.

"Please Sebastian, sit down and eat with me. I do hate eating alone." Ciela said.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian questioned.

"Oh…well if you don't want to it's fine. If there is something else that needs your attention—" Ciela's face went sullen after Sebastian's rejection.

"No, of course not. Of course I want to sup with you. Please excuse my impudence." Sebastian said. A knife went through his chest when he saw Ciela's face fall after he issued the harsh rejection.

"Excellent, thank you." Ciela said. Sebastian took a seat across from his mistress. The tension and silence in the room became oppressive.

"The meal is excellent, thank you for preparing a lovely meal, Sebastian." Ciela said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I'm just doing my job as a butler. Please, let me get your plate." Sebastian got up from the table and walked around to Ciela's place setting. As he reached to remove her plate, he was able to smell the rose scented perfumes that came off of her body. Her breasts that spilled out of her dress were begging to be touched and tasted. Ciela sensed his hovering and raised her eyes to his. She locked gazes with Sebastian and felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. Sebastian felt an overwhelming pull to the parted lips only inches away from him.

"Ah, excuse me mistress." Sebastian took her plate and silverware and made a hasty exit out of the room.

"Damnit! Damnit, damnit!" Ciela cursed her timid actions. Ciela returned to her chambers to come up with a new plan of attack.

"_I didn't want to resort to this…"_ Ciela confessed to herself.

"Sebastian!" He walked into the room on her beckoning call.

"Yes, mistress?"

"I—uh…Well…" Ciela couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

"Did you need something?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Anything mistress. Just tell me your request.'

"I…Oh, never mind." Ciela's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and her heart filled with defeat. She lost her opportunity and any vigor she had left to get the man she wanted.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian protested. "There must be something I can do for you."

"Are you questioning me? I said I don't need anything. Leave me." Ciela barked at him.

"No."

The retort made Ciela speechless. Sebastian had never talked back to her.

"No?" Ciela said dumbfounded.

"That's what I said. No."

"Leave me alone. I wish to be alone!" Ciela flinched at her own statement.

"No you don't. You don't like being alone. You hate it actually." Ciela felt tears collect.

"_He knows…"_ Ciela didn't want Sebastian to know of her loneliness.

"You don't have to be alone anymore." Sebastian closed the distance between him and Ciela. He stared into the deep pools of her eyes. He never felt this way before. Ciela was frozen where she stood. She could not speak or move. But, she could still feel Sebastian's warm…no…not warm…HOT arms wrap around her slender waist. Sebastian claimed her mouth with a soft and slow kiss.

"I—we…"

"Mistress, let me take away your pain."

Sebastian claimed her mouth once more this time deepening the kiss. Ciela had never been with a man like this before. Her knees felt as though they had become gelatinous and it became impossible to stand up. Sebastian pulled her closer into him. Ciela lifted her arms to his chest. Wrapping them around his neck was going to be impossible due to his height.

"I'm sorry, mistress, I'm too tall." Sebastian said between kisses.

"Please…call me Ciela…say my name…" Ciela said almost pleadingly. Her plea made Sebastian go into overdrive. He hoisted Ciela up by her legs and dropped her on the vanity. He pressed her back to the mirror and his hands ravenously raked up her skirts.

"Damn these petticoats…" Sebastian growled. Ciela giggled at seeing her composed butler become flustered over some cloth. Sebastian found what he was looking for. Ciela's virginal folds were moist and waiting for Sebastian to touch and play. Ciela had never felt such pleasure like this ever before.

She was ready to be conquered, but Sebastian wanted to tempt her just a little bit more. Sebastian brought Ciela over to her bed. He slowly removed her dress and took the heavenly image in.

"Oh _Ciela_, you are beautiful." Sebastian said. Ciela was embarrassed at being completely naked in front of someone other than her maids. Her feeble attempts at covering herself up were dashed by her handsome butler.

"My sweet, don't hide from me." Sebastian kissed her swollen lips and worked his way down to her neck and then to the collarbone that was begging for his caress. His mouth and his tongue found her nipples. He brushed over the hardened tip with the pads of his fingers. Ciela's breathing quickened every time his mouth or hands came into contact with her naked skin. Her body began to quiver with lust as Sebastian trailed his kisses south to her stomach.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful." Sebastian brushed the black curls between Ciela's perfect legs. His fingers dipped lower into the pink moisture. A shock of pleasure blasted through Ciela's body as Sebastian touched and played with her. Sebastian tasted her wet folds running his tongue from the top to the bottom. Ciela had never felt more outstanding pleasure than this. Inside of her it felt like a storm was building and it needed to be dispersed.

"Let yourself go, Ciela. Come for me…" Sebastian whispered. After he finished his request, Ciela's whole body shook as waves of relief and unimaginable passion raged all the way to her fingertips. Ciela screamed as her body shook. Sebastian continued to taste her as she came back down to earth.

Once Ciela became coherent again, she didn't know what to do. Ciela had never done such things with a man before. She wasn't even sure what her name was anymore.

"Darling, remove my tailcoat." Sebastian said. He pulled her to him as she undid the buttons to his jacket. She was able to take a hint and removed his shirt. Ciela had never seen a finer specimen of man than Sebastian. She ran her fingertips down his trimmed chest. Her hand paused at the waist of his pants. Ciela's cheeks reddened. She was not a stupid girl. She knew what was going to happen next if she began to remove Sebastian's pants. Was she ready?

"_Let me take away your pain…"_ Sebastian's words rang through her head like bells. She was ready to no longer be alone. She never wanted anything else more he whole life. She was ready to give herself to Sebastian. She opened the button and lowered the zipper. Slowly, she slid his pants down to reveal Sebastian's manhood. Apparently, Sebastian is part horse.

Sebastian saw Ciela's astonishment and was grinning like a Cheshire cat in his mind. He laid Ciela down on her back.

"I don't wish to hurt you mistress. I'm going to try to make this as comfortable as possible. If you want me to stop…tell me."

Ciela was not aware that the experience was going to be painful. Her heart began to race.

"_Should I stop him? What do—OH GOD…"_ Sebastian slowly pushed the tip of his length into her virginal folds. Ciela let out a moan of pain and pleasure. He pushed himself inside her slowly. Shots of pain rushed throug_h _Ciela, but it was good pain. Not bad.

"Am I hurting you? Please, tell me Ciela. I don't want to hurt you..." Sebastian was becoming nervous from her silence.

"Oh, _Sebastian_, oh God, don't stop…!" The pain had subsided and the feeling was magnificent. Ciela moaned and dug her nails into Sebastian's naked back as she pulled him closer to her. Sebastian could no longer control himself after hearing Ciela's moaning and begging. He picked up the pace and thrust into Ciela faster. He wanted to claim her for his own. He didn't want to share her with anyone else. Ciela now belonged to him. Ciela began to moan louder as Sebastian went faster. Sebastian got off of Ciela and flipped her on her stomach.

"Get on your hands and knees." Sebastian ordered.

"What!"

"Do as I say." Sebastian said. Ciela had never heard Sebastian use this tone before. She complied with his request. Her creamy white buttock was in the air put out like a feast for him alone. He held it in his hands and gave it a gentle pat.

"Mine." Sebastian said in a voice only he could hear. Ciela became very embarrassed positioned like this in front of Sebastian. Her feelings were quickly forgotten after Sebastian entered her from the back. He thrust into her fast and hard. Ciela moaned.

"Sebastian…oh Sebastian. Yes, yes, oh god, don't stop, It's feels so good! Yes!" Ciela moaned.

"Keep saying my name…Oh god. Ah, yes" Sebastian growled out. He went faster and harder into her as he felt himself about to climax.

"_SEBASTIAN!"_ Ciela screamed. Ciela and Sebastian simultaneously climaxed. Sebastian let out a growl that could have brought the manor down. He held his mistress as they descended back down to Earth.

"I love you" Sebastian whispered and made a hasty attempt out of the bed. Ciela clasped his hand before he could escape.

"What did you say?" Ciela said in astonishment.

His face was crimson and repeated his words.

"I love you."

Ciela's heart burst after hearing his bold proclamation. She threw herself into his arms and pulled him close. Sebastian smiled and tightened his grip around his mistress. He placed kisses on the top of her head as the two drifted off into a deep slumber.

Ciela awoke that morning to find herself bound in her lover's arms.

"Good morning" Sebastian said. He pressed his lips to her hair and neck not loosening his grip on her.

"Good morning" she said, trying to wiggle her way out of Sebastian's arms.

"Where do you think you're going" Sebastian said teasingly. He moved to hover above his mistress. He watched her face go from creamy to crimson as he lowered himself to her lips and entered her once more.

Ciela let out a gasp at his unsuspected entry. Her core was still sensitive from the previous nights activities.

"Oh—my love I'm sorry, I didn't realize you would still be sore" Sebastian frantically tried to apologize until Ciela quieted him with her mouth. She pulled him into her body. Sebastian put his arms around her and entered her again, slowly.

Ciela moaned with immense pleasure as her butler sated her once more. They repeated this pattern for the remainder of the morning.

"I love you." Ciela said.

Sebastian was speechless from her admission.

"I love you too, Ciela."

"Don't leave me, okay?" Ciela said almost pleadingly. Sebastian placed kisses on her cheek and on her lips.

"Not until the end, love."

**I understand that for the most part, this is inconsistent with both Sebastian and Ciel's personalities. But, keep in mind, this is a work of FICTION. Also, I didn't make Black Butler, so of course the characters aren't going to be the same. **

**Yes, it's not Ouran. I will have another installment of Ouran coming soon...hopefully. Bare with me. I understand it takes a LONG time for chapters to come out. T.T I don't even know how long this story has been sitting on my computer. XD**

**Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think. Please don't be rude.**

**Love, Caitlin  
**


End file.
